09 February 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-02-09 ;Comments * Peel mentions his roadshow in Scunthorpe's Public Baths is his favourite venue. He also mentioned that it was nice that a band there did not give him a demo tape when he played. The band turned out to be Carnal Knowledge, who Peel describes as 67% thrash and have a single out called Joanne Wally, which he would like to hear. * Peel mentioned a year ago when he was tussling with puberty he went on a skiing holiday in Switzerland and bought many yodelling 78's and wishes he still has them. * Peel plays a track from Princess Stephanie of Monaco called Le Sega Mauricien (The Mauritian Sega). Sessions *A House #1. Recorded: 1987-01-25 *Shamen #1. Recorded: 1986-12-14. Broadcast: 13 January 1987 Tracklisting *Wedding Present: My Favourite Dress (7") Reception *Lord Kitchener: Pan In A Minor (LP - The Grand Master) B's *Squirrel Bait: Black Light Poster Child (LP - Skag Heaven) Homestead *A House: Call Me Blue (session) *Captain Beefheart: Click Clack (LP - The Spotlight Kid) Reprise *DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince: Don't Even Try It (LP - Rock The House) Word-Up *'File 3 starts' *Shamen: Where Do You Go? (session) *Submarines: Grey Skies Blue (7") Head *La Sonora De Baru: Festival In Guarare (v/a LP - !Oye Listen!) Globe Style *Pastels: Automatically Yours (LP - Up For A Bit With The Pastels) Glass :(JP: 'I seem to be hearing bells in lots of records these days, could be some early signs of a nervous breakdown I suppose') *A House: Y.O.U. (session) *Sweet Tee And Jazzy Joyce: It's My Beat (12") Profile *Shamen: Through My Window (session) *Hollies: Look Through Any Window *Stitched-Back Foot Airman: Sinking Ship (7" - Wouldn't You Like To Know) Very Mouth *Lester Young: Barefootin Time In Chinatown (v/a LP - Think Smart Soul Stirrers; Jerk It At The Party In Chinatown) Kent *Mighty Lemon Drops: Take Me Up (v/a 12" - 5-Track EP) Record Mirror *Tractors: Pat Nevin's Eyes (12" - Juggernaut) Probe Plus *A House: Hit Me Over The Head With Your Handbag Dear (session) *Shamen: Passing Away (session) *Bhundu Boys: Wafungeyiko (12" - The Bhundu Boys And African Herb) Discafrique *'File 3 ends' *Smiths: London (12" - Shoplifters Of The World Unite) Rough Trade *fIREHOSE: Locked In (LP - Ragin', Full-On) SST *Pawla Humeniunk's Orchestra: Kolomyjka Druzby (v/a LP - You Can Tell The World About This: Classic Ethnic Recordings From The 1920's) Morning Star :(JP: 'Well I don't think I be entering myself in for the All England sleevenote reading championships this year') *Loop: 16 Dreams (12") Head *Stupids: Jesus, Do What You Have To Do (LP - Retard Picnic) Children Of The Revolution *Ramones: Baby, I Love You (LP - End Of The Century) Sire *Percy Sledge: The Dark End Of The Street (LP - Any Day Now) Charly R&B *A House: Heart Happy (session) *Pink Peg Slax: Excuses At A Dollar A Throw (12" - The Sound Of The Meanwood Valley) Half Cut *Primitives: Stop Killing Me (12") Lazy *Thomas Mapfumo: Chauya Chirizevha (Rural Life Is Back) (LP - The Chimurenga Singles 1976-80) Earthworks *Shamen: Strange Day's Dream (session) *Fatal Rage: V.O.A. (LP - Fatal Rage) Mutha *Stephanie: Le Sega Mauricien (LP - Besoin) Carrere File ;Name *1) 020A-B2382XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2382XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) john peel 1987.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:01:15 *2) 0:56:46 *3) 0:47:22 ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2382/1) *3) Mooo ; Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes